


The Silent War

by TheProject_Ava



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Hopeful Ending, I'm bad at this, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon Fix-It, Unrequited Love, s8 didn't happen, well it did but not really, what are tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProject_Ava/pseuds/TheProject_Ava
Summary: “Fine... If that's what you want. I won't stop you”, he looked back at Keith and saw the exact moment the words registered and hit home. “But don't expect me to be there when you decide to come back one day.”Or: That fix-it fic, where Keith is bad at feelings and leaves before Shiro has the chance to make things right between them. But there's no universe in which these two are not meant to be together.





	The Silent War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and the first thing I ever wrote in English. So please bear with me. It's pretty short, not beta read and... well it's more like a summary of sorts for a scenario I've been thinking a lot about lately.

_Our room is dark, the blinds are shut tight  
And everything is still too much outside_

When he left it hurt like hell. It felt like Shiro had finally run out of time. He should’ve said something sooner.

There had always been _tomorrow, another time, next week, after this mission, when this meeting’s over, promise, I’ll tell him then!_

The war had finally, officially ended. But not for them. The universe was in disarray – all the Galra Empire had left in its wake were ruins and ashes of whole worlds burnt to nothing. The war had never stopped and so their duties as Paladins and diplomats of planet Earth continued to tear them apart. Silently. For no one to see. Not even Shiro.

He only felt the sensation of something finally ripping, when it was too late. Keith was gone. By the time they noticed, he was already on the other end of the known universe, fighting off war criminals and rebuilding what was left of civilizations that had taken the brunt of the Empire’s wrath over thousands of years. Somebody had to do it, Shiro told himself again and again. And of course it had to be Keith. This was what he was born for. The stars. If he was completely honest with himself he had always known that the younger man was never meant to stay on the ground with both his feet. The moment he had seen him so many years ago, he had known. Keith was meant to fly and reach for the stars or go crashing down with them.

But it still hurt so much. Because in spite of knowing that this day would come, he still wasn’t prepared to let him go. He wasn’t prepared to lose the man that meant everything to him.

Maybe it had taken him too long to realize what Keith really meant to him. That he couldn’t live without him by his side. There had always been _tomorrow, another time, next week…_ The possibility that there would be a tomorrow without Keith by his side seemed so impossible after all they went through. But maybe that’s what went wrong in the end. Shiro had taken Keith for granted – a constant in his life that would always be there, no matter what. And now it was too late.

_It may be over but not tonight_

_I may be older but I still cry_

_I can’t stop sleeping in your clothes_

_You can’t stop calling on the phone_

Keith never reacted to any of his text messages. Whether it was because he was busy… or for a whole different reason Shiro didn’t even want to think of, he didn’t know. Silence was all there was between them now. With every unanswered message the hurt sunk deeper into his heart. It festered there and turned into bitterness with every passing month. He felt hollow inside. As Admiral and part of the Terran Delegation there was quite enough work on his hands to keep him busy for most of the day. But every time he’d come back home to a dark apartment and cold sheets he felt like sinking deeper into an all consuming emptiness. He should’ve given up trying to contact Keith by now. He knew that. In fact he should’ve stopped thinking about the other man every waking hour. The only problem was… he didn’t know how. It was all he’d ever done.

_Can’t you see I’m in recovery?_

_Just let it be, I’m in recovery_

_I’m holding on, I know I’m almost there_

_Storm reach out and tell me that you care_

It stung like a knife to the chest when he found out that he seemed to be the only one who hadn’t heard of Keith for almost a year. He’d met up with Pidge at one point, visited Lance and Allura on New Altea merely two months ago. He’d even made it to congratulate Hunk on his family’s new house in person… The only one who hadn’t seen him ever since he left… was Shiro.

Later he’d wonder if that had been the last straw. If that was what finally broke him. When he found out Keith was back on earth for a few days without telling him, he snapped. He packed all his stuff and left his office like a raging storm. He knew he shouldn’t corner Keith like that. He knew deep down, that it was wrong. Patience yields focus, remember? But he didn’t care for one second. His whole body felt numb, yet at the same time so full of cold anger. He needed answers. Nobody stopped him when he mounted one of the hoverbikes and sped off into the desert. He knew exactly where to find Keith.

When he reached the shack he knew Keith was there, even before he saw the younger man’s pale face in the door frame. He was hurting them. Both of them and Shiro knew. But there was no turning back from this conversation now. There was no way this could go on for any longer. Shiro already felt like crumbling to pieces, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. At this point he really believed that he couldn’t hurt much more. He’d been through torture and war. He’d survived the pits. He’d survived experimentation and losing his arm. He died and came back… But there was no way he could withstand this.

The moment they started talking Shiro could already tell Keith was closing in on himself, building up walls even he couldn’t tear down anymore. The telltale twitching of his hands, the way his shoulders hunched… Keith was unreadable to most people. Anyone else would’ve thought of him as indifferent to what was going on. Shiro, on the other hand, knew what to look for. He could read Keith like a book. And that’s where the fighting began.

Being shut out felt like a slap in the face. It burnt right down to his very core.

“It’s better this way”, Keith told him. “I’m sorry…”

They screamed at each other. They cried. Two thrashing animals caught in a trap, neither of them ready to go down. Ultimately, it was all in vain. Keith had made his decision, for reasons unknown. He’d take this secret to the grave if he had to. Shiro would never know what drove the former Red Paladin away from him. But his choice was final.

Tears burnt in his eyes, when he turned to leave. He never wanted to do this… But the words bubbled up unbidden, nonetheless.

“Fine… If that’s what you want. I won’t stop you”, he looked back at Keith and saw the exact moment the words registered and hit home. “But don’t expect me to be there when you decide to come back one day.”

That day he had hurt Keith in a way, he’d never forgive himself for. There was no going back from this. The damage had been done. He left without looking back, not expecting Keith to reach out and keep him from leaving. He never did, anyway.

_I’m finally sober, I see the light_

_The worst is over, nobody died_

_I’m still trying to let you go_

_Oh baby, please, leave me alone_

A brand new war began. One that Shiro wasn’t sure he’d survive – a silent war. No one else could see it, but they could feel it. There was tension wherever Shiro went, hanging in the air around him like thick rain clouds. None of his friends dared saying anything – they all knew. They had to know. Because Keith never showed up to any of their anniversaries on New Altea, again. It was a silent war and this… this was Keith’s way of opening fire. Shiro embraced it. Swallowed it. And then cried it out into the darkness of his empty bedroom, when no one else would hear.

_Can’t you see I’m in recovery?_

_Just let it be, I’m in recovery_

_I know you wanna say you’re sorry_

_But I don’t wanna hear that story_

Days bled into weeks, weeks bled into months. His heartache wouldn’t fade. Shiro’s chest had become an open wound refusing to heal. When was the last time he had laughed? He didn’t know. All he did these days was work himself into the ground, working overtime for hours on end until he was either too tired to think or fell asleep in his office. That was until he fainted during a meeting. There’s only so much sleep deprivation a human-Galra-hybrid clone body can endure.

When he came to himself again there was a man hovering over him. He remembered him from the Atlas. One of the bridge staff. What was his name again? Carl? Curtis? Curtis.

“Are you alright, Sir?”, he asked.

It’s weird… how things change so fast.

Turned out Curtis was what Shiro needed. For the moment. Talking to him was easy… kissing him was easier. Easy was good for now.

They moved in together after dating for a few months. Shiro proposed after another two or three. Of course Curtis said yes. Everything was easy with him. So why did Shiro feel like he was drowning? Sending the invitations to their wedding earned him a few rounds of interrogation from his friends, especially Allura and Pidge. They’d picked up on what had occurred between him and Keith – mainly because Keith had quite regular meetings with Allura and Lance on New Altea, since he became a senior member of the Blades… At least that’s what Shiro heard. Both of them knew how much Shiro was hurting, but all they could do was give him sympathetic glances. They knew why Keith did what he did. That maybe protecting his own poor heart from potential hurt was what led to them silently tearing each other apart. It hurt to watch.

Of course they sent an invitation to Daibazaal, too. Since none of them knew Keith’s current location, they’d chosen to send it to Krolia instead, knowing Keith would get it, sooner or later. That was Shiro’s counterblow in this cold war between them.

_Always thought you’d be the one_

_Who always needed me_

_My home, you’d be my home_

After the wedding, the silence only grew. As did the emptiness in Shiro’s life. His marriage lasted for a whole 2 years. The time it took them to get divorced included. There were no “I told you so”s from his friends – only support and a lot of hugs. Shiro didn’t know what was worse. Because he himself had known this relationship was meant to crash and burn the moment he had proposed. Maybe before.

He felt terrible. Throwing his own heart in the line of fire because he couldn’t let go of someone who clearly didn’t want him was one thing… Pulling Curtis into this and putting his heart on the line as well, was a whole different thing. Has he always been such a terrible human being? Could this be the reason why Keith left? Because he’d seen how Shiro hurts the people around him on purpose? There was no way of knowing now. Keith was long gone… and yet, he was still everything Shiro ever knew.

_Suddenly, your memory_

_In time is like an enemy, so cold_

Five years. It had been five years since the last time they saw each other. Back in Keith’s shack. Shiro’s last words still rang in his ears, loud and clear. It had taken him a year or so, until he realized he’d used the same words Adam had thrown at him, before he’d left for the Kerberos mission. It felt like a lifetime ago. Another thing in a long line of things he regretted voicing or not voicing in front of Keith. It seemed like he never told Keith the most important things. But if he did tell him anything, only the wrong things came out. Things he never wanted anyone to hear. Unfair things.

The universe, as Shiro had known it, was in shambles.

A soft _ping_ was all it took to tilt the universe back into the right direction. It was 3:00 am. An unusual time to get notifications nowadays. Shiro had stepped back from a few positions in the past year, slowly letting others take the reins. It was time for him to go back and teach at the Garrison… Or maybe… Maybe one day he’d see the stars again. He could hear them calling already.

Another _ping_ and he was fully awake. With half lidded eyes a grabbed his phone. The bright orange light was nearly blinding in the darkness of his bedroom. He took one look at the display and nearly dropped the device into his own face. Wha-… Was he dreaming?!

There were two messages glaring back at him, taunting him. This had to be a dream. It had to.

_**Keith (03:02):** _

_Dear Shiro…. I know I fucked up royally. Fuck, I’m not good at this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s been a while….. But can we maybe talk?_

_**Keith (03:03):** _

_I understand if you don’t want to. I’ll leave you alone if you don’t want to see me. But I… I can’t do this any longer._

Shiro’s heartbeat was deafening. Blood rushed in his ears. He had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t another cruel dream.

This was happening. This was really happening. It had been five years. Five years of silence.

His fingers moved before he could even register what was happening and pressed “send”.

_**Shiro (03:05):** _

_Don’t be. We both did a lot of fucking up. We can talk whenever you want._

It took about ten minutes and Shiro was ready to dose off again, when his phone went off. It wasn’t a text message this time. But a video call.

_“Hey.”_

A single word. It only took a single word… His voice was tinny and rougher than he remembered. His hair had gotten longer. Long enough to be braided actually. There was an edge to his face that hadn’t been there when Shiro last saw him. But it was Keith. Sweet, beautiful Keith.

“Hey”, Shiro replied, his voice raspy and thick with emotions.

They talked. They actually talked. At 3:00 am. Not about what happened between them, not about the reason why Keith left, not about Shiro’s marriage or divorce. But they talked about small things, like Keith’s latest mission or that annoying woman from the canteen who didn’t get the message Shiro was into men. But who could blame her? Ever since Curtis Shiro had never tried dating again.

When they finally hung up it was with the promise of meeting up when Keith got back to earth next month. It was almost 5:00 am. Neither him nor Keith had said it out loud, but it hung between them, so thick it was almost palpable.

_“I miss you.”_

_Can’t you see I’m in recovery?_

Meeting Keith after all this time was like finally, finally putting the shards of his universe back together. Like finally laying their weapons down and calling off the war they had started on that fateful day in the shack.

It was awkward at first… until it wasn’t.

One touch, a simple _hand on a shoulder_ kind of touch, was all it took to open the gates to a flood. There were tears. Lots of tears. Tears of joy and sorrow, of forgiveness and apology. Years worth of silence were shattered by a flood of words. Once they started they couldn’t stop. Hugging each other and holding on tight, never wanting to let go ever again.

“I’m so sorry”, whispered Keith in between ugly sobs. “I’m so, so sorry. I thought-… I thought-”

“Shhh”, Shiro tried to calm him, tightening his hold on Keith. But the younger man wasn’t having it.

“No-… No, you have to hear this.”

He leaned back a little until he could look into Shiro’s eyes. His eyes were red and still full of unshed tears.

“I’m sorry I ran”, Keith tried again. This time his voice was steadier. “I didn’t know what to do. I thought… After the war you… You deserved better.”

“Better?”, Shiro frowned. “Better than what?”

“Me.”

At that moment it felt like Shiro’s heart would burst out of his chest.

Before he could say anything Keith continued: “I… I thought after all you’ve been through, you deserved a life far away from war and fights and-… I knew I couldn’t give you this.”

Another sob rocked Keith’s lean body. He’d bulked up a little over the past few years, but he still felt so small and fragile in Shiro’s arms.

“I never wanted to hurt you. But… I was afraid… Of hurting myself.”

There was a moment of silence. But a different kind of silence – a pleasant one. Finally, finally Shiro understood.

“You were trying to protect your heart”, he whispered.

Keith’s eyes went wide for a second. But he nodded nonetheless. There was nothing left for him to lose. He’d lived five years without Shiro by his side… He’d been through hell already. All because he couldn’t just tell Shiro how he felt.

“Well”, the corners of Shiro’s mouth turned up into a soft smile. “there’s no need to. Never was.”

Again Keith’s eyes went wide, his brows rising almost comically high. Slowly, to give him enough time to pull back if that wasn’t what he wanted, Shiro leaned down, until their lips were almost touching.

“I never told you this. I never found the right moment… and then you were gone”, with every word their lips brushed against each other. Keith closed his eyes. “Maybe I can tell you now.”

And with that he closed the distance between them.

Kissing Keith was everything he ever imagined it would be… and still so much more. The soft, warm feeling of his lips, the slow drag of his tongue against Shiro’s bottom lip were intoxicating. He was done for. He knew that the moment he had to lean back and take a breath. He already missed the warmth of Keith’s lips on his.

“I love you.”

The confession left his lips and he couldn’t stop. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Tears filled the younger man’s eyes again.

“I love you, too.”

For the first time in years it felt like there was a silver lining at the horizon.

They could to this. They could make this right. It had taken them five years, but finally, finally the universe seemed whole again.

The war of silence was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> The song that goes with this is "Recovery" by LP - please go check it out, I love the artist so much.  
> Also I made a few drawings for this AU on Tumblr and on Instagram.  
> Feel free to visit my accounts there - > Tumblr: @theprojectava , Instagram: @project_ava


End file.
